Slow Dancing in a Burning Room
by queenoftatooine
Summary: She was a doctor, she was a SEAL, she had training, she got brothers, but none of that were able to stop the disaster that was Negan. None of that were able to take away her memories. Finding a new group, brings uncertain thoughts to Analla, but maybe a redneck crossbow wielder could bring some peace afterall.
1. Chapter 1

She was running in the middle of the highway. Blood, sweat, dirty and tears streaming down her face. Now it didnt' matter anymore if she died. Her brother, his face screaming replayed in her mind as she cried and ran towards a escape. An inexistent scape.

Her Brothers in arms would probably not be too far behind, but she couldnt wait. She didnt want the pity looks and the pain between her thighs and belly was too much. So she just fell to the ground in hopes that God would help her, if ever existed one.

"Alanna!" she hard screaming in the background, must be Brian calling her, she didnt care to respond. One of the dead things was coming towards her and she didnt even bother to get up to kill, she threw one of her knives in his head and the thing dropped dead.

Even with all the training the army offered nothing could prepare her for what happened.

"Okay guys, so the mission is still simple, we clean up the highway! We can see on the satellite the images of this herd, so we came with the truck here and here, precision guys! And do no let these things get near you okay?" Brian explained the mission again so we must prepare for it and memorize the roads. The looks between my platoon fell over me from time to time and it was getting on my nerves the constant need to see if I was okay by them.

Of course I wasn't okay, nobody is okay in this hellhole.

Our base was settled in and Island near Washington, but we flew over to the continent to keep cleaning the bastards. When there was many of them we would bombard, but when there was a herd not too enormous we would come in and save the day, badaah!

We saved people we meet along the way and brought them here, but no too many times. Sometimes people were too far gone, so we either left them there the way we found or killed them, if it was a threat to us.

The cleaning missions were by far my favourite. I hated dealing with survivors. These kind of thing messes with your head, and for one with no structure or training it could make you insane. And believe me we met a few people too crazy... Acumulators, rats and .. rapers.

"The plane will drop us here guys, then they will deliver the truck there!" Briand, our platoon leader, said to us pointing the places. "Get prepared guys. God bless us! NOW!"

As he screamed we jump with parachutes. We saw the other plane dropping our vehicle on the ground and as soon as he hit the ground we made a run for it. Killing the freaks that were drown by the noise. And as soon as we were in our speacial truck we started to make our way to the herd.

The secret of stayin alive in this whole mess was silence. Our truck was Strong, silente and modificated, we had a barrier with blades in the front of the truck, so that freaks didnt interrupt our way.

"Come on Lanna, your turn to drive." Screamed Jamie, my brother in arms. He smiled at me as we were taking a break in the road. The platoon eating and smoking. That was a luxury we now have, we've got nothing but time. As long as we were alive the government didnt mind the time we spent.

America was now a lost continent with this disease, but the other continentes were able to keep the thing just there. And it would take some time to clean up the continente, but we have vacines, so we were more resistent in this place. The base we were in had soldiers of all the continents. Platoons and speacial forces who helped cleaning as well. The islands near America were cleaned first so the Armies could settle bases all over and clean.

I nodded to Jamie, half smiling. All of my guys were cautious around me now. Making sure not to touch me, or make me remember my fallen brother.

"Come on everybody, time to hit the road!" I screamed and my platoon was surprised, even my commander smiled, since it was the first time I used my voice in weeks. After the incidente I stayed in the base with them, but didnt make a sound.

They constantly saw the girl drunk as hell and slurring her way through the base, but choose to not make commentaries about that. They were suffering too, what happened wasn't easy on any of them, but on her.. They couldn't imagine the pain she was going through. Right after they ran from the place she was screaming, she was disgusted with herself. Her brother was asking to be killed, asking to be blind.

Everybody shruged but they made them watch. Thank God they were able to run.

In the presente moment, when they were inside that truck and Analla was driving, each one of them was lost in thought about that terrible nightmare that had come to place in reality.

Analla was sick of that shit. Sick of pity, sick of pain. So she grabbed her cantil, and drank. What used to be filled with water was now whiskey. The strongest she could find. And she smiled, putting one of the CD's in the radio. The knew they had to make noise to attract the walkers but Analla was taking crazyness to a whole new level.

They saw and old car and a bike making their way in front of the herd, driving then further.

In that moment everyone was allter, but Analla didnt seem to care. She grabbed her weapon and screamed to Jamie take control of the car. In that instant the guy on the motorcicle and the two ocupants of the car, parked and started to run for the trees.

Analla knew that Brian dor some other would wannt them, but in that second even with all the scream towards her, she turn Shook Me All Night Long from AC/DC to the maximum and got in the hood of the truck.

"Good morning Vietnam!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Monsters

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Good morning Vietnam!" she said and got her two blade sword, starting the killing. She had that made for her, a stick with blades on either side, and her double katanas on her back. She had her guns strapped to her thighs but she didnt use that unless it was really necessary./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Her platoon was astounded, as were the people in the trees./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"That crazy ass chick was facing a herd. And kicking the hell of an ass. Her platoon divided, two of them going to the trees after the people and the others were covering the girl./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Analla you cant get all of them!" screamed Tim. "Come on" Get in the truck" she went killing them as they were speeding the other way. And after a while they made a steady pace, they would kill the walkers, leaving a trail of bodies in the highway./span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" **********************************************/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What the hell are you doing in that highway?!" Abraham screamed at the army guy. Everybody pointing guns./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Look we are a clean and rescue team. Our job is to clean that herd, we didnt know you were driving that away. Which makes me Wander, away from what?" said Brian looking at the woman, the redneck with the crossbow and the redhead army dude./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"So the woman laughed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh yeah, like army even exist anymore"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Look m'am with all respect. We have our bases, we are safe, clean and well fed. I'm sorry if you havent met with any of us in your way. We clean the herds, we bring to our base people who want to come and ship them to Europe, if they don't, we let them here, as long as it doesnt cause us trouble we wont cause you any. "/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What the fuck man! French fell a longa go, we know that!" said the redneck./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""If you dont want to believe look at my phone. You can go to the gallery and see some of the fotos. The rest of the world was able to block the infection. That why we are cleaning this continent."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And why not bomb this herd?" asked the woman./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That isnt big enough for the army to bomb." Briand said. As Luke grew impatient on his side./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Look you can come with us right now, after that, you can choose your way." Luke said. As they were doubting Brian dissarmed Sasha and got her under his gun./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm sorry for doing this, but believe me we've met really crazy people along the way so right now you guys are going to come with us. Now deliver the guns." Brian said and they passed over the guns./span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"*********************************************/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"An hour has passed and they were still killing walkers. Brian and Luke put the three in the trunk and tied them as the other were killing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Daryl was astonished by their tecniche, they killed fast clean and simple. Trained, all of them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"And the girl. That was something he never saw before. Her brown bright and long hair in a tail falling on her back and aviator's glasses, she wasnt dirty, a little blood here and there but she was healthy. He could see that, all of them were. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He could see in their faces that they fought but werent surviving in that life 24/7./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Then he heard she laugh. She killed the walkers with a stick that was bladed in the two sides. A cool and precise weapon. In her back he saw two katanas and weapons, those guys were heavilly armed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Thats how they stayed until the sun was setting. The girl laughed, sometimes screamed and the other seemed to watch out for her. In the sunset there were not to many walkers anymore. Not enought to cause alarm. So they got in the truck and drove into the woods, since the hhighway was crowded with bodies./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They stopped in a cabin, made a fire. Food, nice food, rice, meat. And they were fed too. One by one, a soldier gave them water, some rice and some meat. The food was what made them look at eachother. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""They dont look like survivors" said Sasha./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No, they look rested, and well fed.' Said Abraham./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""But we cant let them go to there." They all agreed on that./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"That was when he saw her. She sat by the fire, cantel in her hands and she looked empty./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Thats when their eyes met. Daryl knew that instant, something has happened to her. Her look wasnt like the others. The other were traumatized, but she was style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe saw himself in her eyes as she analised him. So she started to make her way to them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You guys want some?" she said offering her canteel and Abraham accepted, as he drank a frown appear./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Goddamn, where did you find this?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You would be surprise to see the stock the army has on the base." She said smiling and sat in the front o fus three./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What are you doing?" said Sasha./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Knowing if you are monsters."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And how do you know you aren't the monsters?!" Sasha said laughing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh Darling, believe me, you wouldnt be alive if we were." Said and Abraham interrupt./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""SEALS?" he said pointing to a tatoo. And the girl nodded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Look I know you belive we are here to rob you or something along these lines " the girl said her eyes looking distant" but we are out here as soon as we can. We help people who want to be helped, otherwise we just clean and go. Nobody wants to be here when we have a nice and warm bed waiting for us. But if we met people we need them to know that we can take them away from this place" she said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Havent you encontered people that didnt took it well?" said Daryl for the first time and her eyes shot straight to meet his and he could see in that moment she was hurt, to a point he never saw before. She got up, still looking at him, and turn. Before she left she said "Too many."/span/p 


	3. Chapter 3 - Names

The next morning Brian was talking with the survivors. After they refuse to tell where they came from they decided to move forward and visit the road back where the walker were coming to see if they could clean some more. When he saw the survivors get tense he knew where they were from.

Alanna sat quietly, this time in the back of the truck. She held her head low as Daryl gazed at her. She was having one hell of a hungover.

Whne they reached a point Brian stopped the truck, and she knew that moment wthat something was wrong.

There were too many walkers and in that instant. They started to fight again.

"Come on let us out!" said Sasha.

"We cant look after them forever Brian" she said and cut the ropes, giving them knives.

They made a run for the city, killing walker in the way. The platoon on high alert followed behind.

The inside of the town wa a mess, a tower fell opening a breach through the walls, so the city was crawling. They started cleaning again. She lost the track of the survivor long a go to give a shit. Right now she was worried about the walkers that kept coming through the hole.

"We have to put something to block there" she screamed.

"Get to the truck and place it here right now Tim and Luke." Brian screamed and they were fast to it.

"is there a gate?" she screamed to Sasha.

The woman didnt respond, so she grabbed her by the colar.

"If you want your people to be safe you will tell so we could stop more from getting in."

Then she took of running saying follow me, she screamed to Tim and Luke to where it was.

They opened it as she went killing the walkers with her gun, giving one to Sasha. As soon as the boys came over with the truck, they passed over the rest of the walkers that were there and the girls closed the gate.

"Put the truck right there. You will have to pass it inside the church. Bingo and Thomas catch your axes and break those walls."

Right now they were covering the team on the truck. Thats when they saw more survivors. All dressed in walkers gut.

"Nice and smart" said Alanna.

Soon they ran away from vision and Alanna focused on the task at hand. The walls took sometime to break and as soon the church was broken some more walkers got in. They killed all and Tim got the truck stopping them.

But they would have to atract the walkers to some other place and kill them.

Now they needed to clean the inside.

"Put the silencers now!" said Briand and they all came down on the walker as quickliy as possible.

Alanna threw a weapon at Abraham and other at Sasha. Even with the dissaproving look from Brian.

Then another group came guns blazing kiling the walkers as well.

Everyone was panting. After everything that happened, now it was time for confrontations.

Rick and his group was now guns ready. And a boy laid down shot in his eye in a balcony with a fat looking doctor.

"Okay, we're not here to fight you." Said Brian raising his hands.

"Who are you?"

"Look, I dont know who you are and I know you dont know me either. But we did you some really nice favors. Me and my platoon risked our lives just right now to save your asses. It isnt our job, so a thank you would be just fine." Analla said, her accent popping out.

"Nalla, not now. Look our mission was to clean the herd, but since we help people as well we decided to help you guys since we've encountered some of your crew on the road. They didnt gave the location but since we saw so many of the walkers we decided to keep cleaning and found you guys. Turned out we helped as well." Said Brian.

"Mission? Why are you doing missions man?" said now Morgan.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Sargeant Commander Brian McCane, Special Unity Rescue, SEALs. Our base send us regularlly on the continent from cleaning missions. If we find people along the way they are welcome to come along. If they are with their head in place."

"What? Is there something left?" said Carol this time.

"The others continents still exists. They were able to block the disease here. Someplaces they drop bombs, some other we clean. There are bases in the islands around the continente and armies all over the world are trying to help to clean this as fast as possible. We also have vacines going so if we get bitten we have a chance to survive too."

"You must be lying. It cant be possible" said Maggie.

"You can look at my phone, on the fotos. You can look t mine's or everyone here. We have food, water, gas and come on.. Look at us, you've been there, just by looking at us you can see we're healthier and fatter than you." Said Alanna tossing her cellphone over to Maggie who was scanning through the photos.

"We wont interfere if you wanna stay here. But with everything that has happened to you guys I imagine it wont be easy accept this, believe me we've encountered people who thought we were lying and tried to rob us. We can live with the fact that you guys wanna stay, but anyone who tries to pull a stunt on my platoon will not be tolerated. We don't leave people behind and don't accept rats." Said brian.

Daryl grabbed Rick shoulder.

"Look man, I don't like it either and I know it's a shot in the dark but I just saw Carl and he can't stand too much time with a wound like that. He needs surgery. They have hospitals, but man, look at them, you can see it too. They cannot be staying in a place full of shit like this. They are too healthy and men, I ate meat, and rice and cheese!" Daryl said to Rick.

"Okay, lets go to a place we can all talk" said Rick to Brian who nodded.

Everybody them head towards a house.

They were all inside a house, and Brian gave them a full report on how things were going. Alanna was against the door, smoking on the outside but listening to everything. She didn't want to stay any longer than she would have, but she knew that something inside of her that these people didn't deserve this. She knew they needed another chance. And she saw that there was a connection between the community. So it was time for her to interfere.

"Excuse me " she said interrupting "is the wounded boy your son?" she asked Rick who nodded carefully and then she looked at Brian who nodded.

"I can work on him if you let me, but first he will have to go through the vaccine" she said and rick started to consider.

"Can I take you to him and you see what can be done?" she nodded.

After analising the wound, everyone was around her, Rick, the redneck, Sasha, Abraham and the girl who was training to be a doctor. She lift the bandages and said to the girl "See, you did a good job here girl, this will keep infection at bay, but he will need surgery. Right now I can make a small one to take the debries off and maybe one day he would be able to see again. But he will need more surgeries, and I cant perform then here." She said explaining to Rick and everyone. "The vaccine, that another thing.. He would have to have a shot first, then after one day I can start."

"Why's that?" said the redneck.

"I need to see how his organism will respond. If he take the shot and didn't go so well I wont do the surgery here, because he might not make it. But if he is stable I can do it." She said looking straight to his eyes, eyes that were deep and meaning.

"And how many shots have you got? We can use some of them.." said Sasha.

"Unfortunally, we don't have enough for all.. We have only 5, we don't usually spend them on survivors. Well, not after Negan." She said looking to be deep in the past.

At the same time she said that Rick and the redneck, pulled their guns and pointed at her. Her team did the same but pointing at them.

"How do you know that name?" Rick screamed at her face.


End file.
